Coffee Break
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Uma cafeteria talvez seja o local ideal para o início de uma história de amor. Slash. Wolfstar. Fluffy. UA. UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO.


Fanfic escrita para o projeto **Marauders Era - The Project** do fórum **Voldemort Day**.

Mais wolfstar pq sim, pq eu quis e ninguém pode me impedir! hahahahahaha

Essa fic foi inspirada num prompt que eu vi no tumblr e achei gracinha, enfim, espero que vocês gostem.

* * *

 **Coffee Break**

Era o começo da manhã, ventava frio lá fora e Remus se sentia minimamente grato por estar quentinho ali dentro, mesmo que isso significasse que ele teria que permanecer acordado pelas próximas oito horas, quando na verdade, ele preferiria infinitamente ficar curtindo preguiça em sua cama, mas infelizmente, ficar curtindo preguiça na cama não pagava seu aluguel, ao contrário de servir café para pessoas mal-educadas na Starbucks, um trabalho cheio de glamour. Só que não.

A parte da manhã era uma das mais ocupadas e por mais cansativo que fosse, Remus tentava sempre sorrir e ser educado com as pessoas, gorjetas dependiam disso, afinal de contas. Infelizmente, era também o período do dia onde as pessoas pareciam ainda mais propensas a serem rudes e mal-educadas, o que era algo que ele totalmente entendia, afinal, ele mesmo estava bastante descontente por ter que sair da cama.

O barulho do sininho na porta e a rajada de vento frio o distraíram de sua autocomiseração e ele levantou o rosto bem a tempo de ver a criatura mais incrivelmente linda na face da terra entrando pela porta. O homem parecia um daqueles modelos com cara de motoqueiro bad boy, os cabelos negros e brilhantes caindo pela altura dos ombros num visual despenteado, o maxilar definido, os traços aristocráticos e os olhos da cor da tempestade, um rosto esculpido pelos deuses.

Invocando toda e cada mísera grama de profissionalismo presente em seu corpo, Remus se obrigou a agir naturalmente, afinal de contas, o homem provavelmente não apreciaria ser atendido por alguém que ficasse babando e o encarando com cara de palerma.

\- Qual seu pedido? – Perguntou Remus em um tom cordial e prestativo.

\- Eu vou querer um Caramelo Macchiato. – Deus do céu, se o rosto do homem por si só já era perfeito, combinado com a voz grave e levemente rouca que ele tinha, o homem era simplesmente um perigo para a sociedade.

\- Eu vou precisar do seu nome. – Pediu Remus, já sacando a canetinha e o copo plástico, tentando manter sua voz neutra e convencer a si mesmo de que não, suas mãos não estavam tremendo e que sim, ele tinha tudo sob controle.

\- Sasha. – Respondeu o homem simplesmente, um sorrisinho de canto como se ele estivesse se divertindo com uma piada que só ele havia entendido.

\- Vai estar pronto em um minuto, Sasha. – Anunciou Remus um tanto ofegante ao notar o sorriso de tirar o fôlego que o homem dirigia a ele, Remus não achava que fosse possível, mas Sasha conseguia ficar três vezes mais lindo quando sorria. Ele preparou a bebida e a entregou sem maiores problemas, recebendo outro sorriso e uma piscadinha marota do homem que se dirigia alegremente até a saída. De repente, Remus não estava mais tão chateado por estar fora da cama naquela manhã.

.xxxx.

Uma semana havia se passado e Remus já estava tristemente convencido de que não veria Sasha novamente, claro que haviam alguns poucos clientes regulares que apareciam por ali todos os dias, mas Londres era uma cidade enorme, com sabe-se lá quantas Starbucks espalhadas por aí, ele tinha que admitir para si mesmo que as chances não eram nada promissoras.

A chuva caía impiedosa lá fora, compreensivamente, o movimento estava bem fraco naquela manhã, o que deixava Remus com basicamente nada para se entreter a não ser assistir as gotas de chuva descendo lentamente pelo vidro e mentalmente apostar em qual chegaria ao chão primeiro. Apesar de ter que acordar cedo, o que era claramente um ponto negativo, Remus admitia que este trabalho tinha também seus pontos positivos, ele adorava o cheiro daquele lugar, uma mistura delicada de café, chocolate e baunilha, era sempre quentinho ali e a temperatura aliada ao cheiro do lugar sempre conseguiam fazê-lo se sentir bem, se sentir em casa. Suas divagações foram interrompidas pelo barulho do sininho na porta e ele mal podia acreditar em seus olhos, pois bem ali a sua frente estava Sasha, completamente encharcado e tremendo de frio, mas não menos lindo de tirar o fôlego do que o normal, pelo amor de Deus, que tipo de pessoa conseguia se manter apresentável estando completamente encharcada daquele jeito? O homem provavelmente nem era humano. Aquilo era um absurdo.

\- Olá. – Cumprimentou o homem, ainda tremendo de frio e abraçando a si mesmo numa vaga tentativa de se aquecer, pensar nisto fez a mente de Remus passear por entre as diversas maneiras em que ele poderia aquecer Sasha, sem roupa, de preferência.

\- Olá. – Respondeu Remus, sentindo suas bochechas se esquentarem pelos pensamentos que andava tendo com o homem a sua frente. " _Remus John Lupin, controle-se!_ " ralhou ele consigo mesmo. – Caramelo Macchiato?

\- Sim. – Respondeu o homem com um sorriso, claramente satisfeito com o fato de Remus ter se lembrado de seu pedido, Remus tentava convencer a si mesmo de que isso não era patético e sim uma demonstração de profissionalismo. Ele suspirou enquanto pegava a canetinha para rabiscar o nome de Sasha no copinho de plástico, já estava terminando o "s" quando foi interrompido. – Na verdade é Sansão, e eu estou com um pouco de pressa hoje, estou quase atrasado para um compromisso. – Remus piscou algumas vezes antes de realmente registrar o que Sasha, ou melhor Sansão havia dito, mas é claro, ele era um _daqueles_ clientes, Remus ainda se lembrava do casal de namoradinhos que achara que seria muito engraçado ser Batman e Robin durante um mês inteiro. Semana passada eles haviam trocado para Steve Rogers e Bucky Barnes.

\- Um instante. Espero que o compromisso em questão não seja cortar o cabelo. – Retrucou Remus um tanto seco. Ele não conseguiu ficar irritado com o homem por muito tempo, no entanto, já que este havia caído na risada por conta de seu comentário e era óbvio que o riso dele tinha que ser a porcaria do som mais lindo que ele já havia ouvido na vida. Sinceramente...

.xxxx.

Aquela estava sendo uma semana particularmente difícil para Remus, ele estava empacado com sua tese de doutorado e frustrado além da conta com a situação toda, novamente, sua aplicação para a bolsa havia sido rejeitada, ele teria que continuar trabalhando ali durante a manhã, ao invés de poder se dedicar integralmente a sua pesquisa, o que sinceramente, não ajudava no andamento das coisas. Ele sabia que poderia pedir ajuda ao reitor, Dumbledore era seu amigo, afinal de contas, mas ele já havia lhe ajudado tanto durante a graduação e ele não queria abusar da boa vontade do homem.

O sininho da porta tocou e, àquele horário, ele sabia bem quem veria assim que olhasse na direção da porta, ele vinha todos os dias, por volta do mesmo horário e cada vez lhe dava um nome mais ridículo do que o outro, Remus passara a chama-lo de S, já que essa era sempre a inicial dos nomes imbecis que ele lhe dava. Remus não queria admitir para si mesmo, mas sempre ficava levemente curioso para descobrir onde a criatividade de S os levaria naquele dia.

\- Olá, S. – Cumprimentou Remus com um sorriso, ele nunca conseguia deixar de sorrir para S.

\- Olá, Remus, vou querer o de sempre. – Anunciou ele tranquilamente e Remus teve que se controlar para não surtar quando ouviu seu nome saindo da boca de S, ele nunca o havia chamado pelo nome, aquela memória claramente seria usada mais tarde, na privacidade de seu quarto, pensou ele enquanto pegava a canetinha e o copo e arqueava a sobrancelha num questionamento mudo. - Sherlock. – Ofereceu S com um sorrisinho maroto no rosto.

\- Elementar. – Respondeu Remus afetuosamente se virando para procurar os ingredientes necessários para a bebida de S, todas as preocupações com sua tese momentaneamente esquecidas enquanto ele ouvia o riso tranquilo do homem a sua frente, resignado ao perceber que aquele estava rapidamente se tornando seu som preferido no mundo.

.xxxx.

S parecia anormalmente quieto naquela manhã, o que era bastante incomum, já que ele sempre estava sorrindo ou fazendo alguma piadinha imbecil da qual Remus simplesmente não conseguia evitar de rir, hoje, no entanto, ele parecia chateado, aguardando silenciosamente sua vez na fila, os olhos pregados firmemente no chão, sem o mínimo indício do sorriso maroto que já parecia permanente em seu rosto.

\- O de sempre. – Pediu ele simplesmente, Remus já segurava o copo e a caneta, esperando pelo nome do dia, S olhou direto para ele e pareceu considera-lo por um instante antes de dizer algo. – Sigfreud. – Disse ele por fim.

\- Sério, S? Isso nem é um nome de verdade. – Comentou Remus enquanto preparava a bebida, numa tentativa capenga de arrancar pelo menos um sorrisinho dele, ver S daquele jeito lhe deixara com uma sensação desagradável no estômago. O homem apenas deu de ombros como quem diz "fazer o quê?" e estendeu a mão para pegar a bebida. – S, está tudo bem? – Perguntou Remus, num surto de ousadia, pegando a mão estendida nas suas, os polegares acariciando em círculos as costas da mão de S, que fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de responder.

\- Não. – Disse ele simplesmente, ainda de olhos fechados, ainda sem tirar sua mão das dele. – Mas vai ficar. – Completou S, pegando uma das mãos de Remus e levando-a aos lábios, o beijo foi o mais leve dos toques, mas fez correr minúsculos choques elétricos por toda a extensão do braço de Remus. S pegou sua bebida e se encaminhou a saída, acenando em despedida para Remus, que continuava a encarar sua mão com uma expressão abobalhada, ainda sem entender direito o que diabos havia acabado de acontecer ali.

.xxxx.

\- Quem você vai ser hoje, S.? – Inquiriu Remus já com a caneta e o copo na mão, tentando desesperadamente agir naturalmente depois dos eventos do dia anterior, o humor de S parecia drasticamente melhor e ele não queria estragar aquilo sendo esquisito.

\- Saruman. – Respondeu o homem com um sorriso desafiador no rosto.

\- Que dia você vai me dizer seu nome de verdade? – Perguntou Remus exasperado, a coisa toda era engraçada e tal, mas ele estava mesmo morrendo de curiosidade, sem contar que era completamente ridículo se apaixonar por alguém que você nem mesmo sabe o nome, e não havia dúvidas de que Remus estava apaixonado por S, seu coração lhe dava a certeza disso cada vez que o outro sorria. Patético.

\- Que dia você vai aceitar sair comigo? – Rebateu o moreno com um sorrisinho de canto.

\- Hoje. – Respondeu Remus, sentindo-se mais ousado do que nunca, óbvio que a coisa toda poderia não passar de uma piada para S, mas Remus aprendera cedo que se quisesse algo teria que se arriscar para conseguir.

\- Hoje? – Perguntou S, parecendo completamente chocado com aquela única palavra.

\- Sim, saio com você hoje se me disser seu nome de verdade. – Disse Remus, o tom cheio de uma confiança que ele estava longe de sentir de verdade. – E então? – Provocou ele gesticulando com a caneta e arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Sirius Black. – Disse o moreno mal contendo o sorriso e estendo sua mão para ele.

\- Remus Lupin, eu termino aqui ás 14:00 hrs, muito tarde para um almoço? – Perguntou ele um tanto incerto enquanto aceitava o aperto de mão que o outro oferecia.

\- Almoço parece ótimo. Te vejo ás 14:00 hrs. – Respondeu Sirius com aquele sorriso deslumbrante que ele tinha, pegando a bebida com a mão livre enquanto a outra ainda segurava a de Remus levando-a aos lábios, demorando-se por alguns segundos a mais do que no dia anterior. – Até mais tarde, Remus. – Disse ele despedindo-se com uma piscadinha.

\- Até mais tarde, Sirius. – Despediu-se ele, Sirius, o nome combinava com ele, a estrela mais brilhante do céu, nomeando o homem com o sorriso mais brilhante da terra.

* * *

Comentar não custa nada e me deixa tão feliz!

;)


End file.
